


Mignardise

by Mythologiae



Series: Dégustation [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, but i figured i should do something with it, i wrote this ages ago because of a friend, the potential in these two interacting was completely wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: She looks like something he'd like to take a bite out of.





	Mignardise

    His first thought had been that she looked ridiculous. The odd little hood on her coat made her look like something he’d like to hunt down and  _eat_  rather than someone he’d want to work with. The kid who’d come with her seemed to be of a similar mindset, prodding at every opportunity to make her blow up. She’d sensed him before the other, freezing in place and tensing before looking over to where he and Neliel sat waiting, watching. He watched her turn her head to stare them down, thin fingers hooking into claws before curling into tight fists and rather than scream like he saw every taut line of her want to, she’d glared and demanded to know if they were just going to sit and  _stare_  like that or if they had the higher capacity to actually talk.  
  
      Ballsy.   
  
      Then he’d watched her and the kid, hesitant but willing (once Urahara dropped Kurosaki’s name, and he saw her give a little tremble from head to toe– it figured she was another one) to do as he asked. There was an abrupt shift in her demeanor as she snapped her fingers, straightening unconsciously, hand held aloft, something fierce and commanding in her eyes as she declared her permission to the kyogoku to take its place within the container that had been prepared. He watched as she made something that defied existence obey her and twist and shift to comply, fitting itself neatly into the box. He watched her step back, satisfied and mutter a little ‘damn right’ to herself, reaching down to adjust her stockings–   
  
      –and then wondered if she’d look so commanding, so self-satisfied, with those long legs wrapped around his waist rather than Kurosaki’s. Maybe, he thought, watching her aim a kick at the blonde (despite the length of her skirt  and despite wearing little else underneath it than something thin and slightly beribboned) he should find out.  


End file.
